


Nesting

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Humour, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pregnant Loki takes nesting a bit too seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nesting

Loki was heavily pregnant, his belly huge ad still growing. Tony was amazed by the size of it, how could Loki even move with that additional weight? Apparently, he could. After the adventurous first trimester, Loki relaxed and focused on pampering himself and taking long naps- in a few months there would be no time for that.

Tony was a bit puzzled that he was allowed to prepare the nursery for the little one, somehow it didn't occur to him that Loki would trust him that much. Usually, the god had to do everything by himself because Tony always did something wrong. Hmm. Unexpected freedom of choice resulted in a brightly red room and yellow toys. It was Tony who chose a pram and clothes, Loki only nodded absent-mindedly, devouring another handful of almonds.

Then, one night, Loki woke up in the middle of the night, terrified by a sudden realisation that he had not prepared anything for the baby. There was little time left and the baby would most definitely suffer greatly just because Loki was lazy and selfish. 'Oh gods, oh gods,' he mumbled maniacally to himself, as he went into the nursery and noticed that everything was just not right! Colours too bright, not enough bibs, the space between the crib rungs bigger than eight centimetres! Tony and Loki failed as parents before their child was even born.

'By Odin's beard, I must fix that!'

And thus it started, dragging every piece of furniture from the nursery to their bedroom, panicked sobbing and hysterical laughter, folding hundreds of one-pieces and miniature socks. Tony watched that, scratching his head, he should have known Loki would start nesting, sooner or later.

A new crib was now close to their bed, waiting for its tiny owner. Tony taught Loki how to use an iron because no one could iron the sheets for the baby boy better than his mummy. So, first the bedding, then towels, clothes, even the collection of big boy's underwear that would not be used for at least the first year of the little one' s life. Folding a gigantic pile of neatly ironed and warm things occupied Loki for some time but then an outlet caught his eye. The tower was not baby-proofed! Tony's explanation that they still had months for that was ignored. The baby might sneak out of the crib and get electrocuted! Safety first, Loki murmured, as he could not open any drawer. Surprisingly, pulling hard and cursing did not work.

Since the baby would not need his own room for a while, all his belongings were safely stored in Tony and Loki's bedroom, which also meant that Loki barely set foot outside. There was so much to do! He would rearrange the stuffed animals and little pillows, straighten the bedsheet in the crib, make sure the young Stark had enough baby shoes. He opened a pack of diapers and examined them, thinking fondly of Fenrir and Sleipnir and their little accidents in the middle of the throne chamber or Thor's room. The baby would grow far away from the golden palace, surrounded by love, robots and confused Avengers.

Just to be on the safe side, Loki checked if the baby powder, lotion, shampoo and diaper cream were not too strong for the newborn's sensitive skin and while sniffing and spreading the white substance on his forearm, it dawned on him that it was too early to open the bottles and tubes, the contents might go bad before the baby would even need them. That meant they had to buy new cosmetics and what if there was something wrong with the new ones, Loki would have to check them again and the baby would have diaper rash and dry skin and die because his neglectful parents did not care enough for his tender skin.

The pram was light blue and seemed comfortable, Loki tested the brakes many times until he was satisfied. The baby Stark would be safe in there. The softest blankets would keep him warm, a thin white net would not allow any bug to interrupt the baby's slumber. It looked great but Loki felt uneasy, something bad might happen the moment he would lay the baby there. Like, the pram might explode or disappear and Loki would never see his child again.

The ninth month began with Loki panicking quite openly. Neither he nor Stark was prepared for the arrival of a completely defenceless, extremely needy and dependent baby. They would do everything wrong, bathe the little one in too hot or too cold water, change diapers too often or too seldom, turn away for a second and miss the moment when the baby would start choking. They could barely take care of themselves, their child was already doomed.

Tony found him curled on the floor, next to the bed, groaning and rocking slightly back and forth. The room was a mess, Loki started to move everything around and gave up after ten minutes, half of the hooded towels, tiny leggings and the smallest footed pajamas were scattered on the floor, the crib placed too close to the window, the pram net tangled and torn. At least the room matched Loki's wretched expression of pure despair.

'What- umm- happened?' Tony asked cautiously, knowing that anything he said could be misunderstood. He had been informed that he was insensitive and his lack of exaggerated worrying proved that he did not love the unborn or Loki. Well.

'He won't love me,' Loki sobbed out and once he heard himself, he cried harder.

'What are you saying, who? The baby?'

'I don't know what I was thinking. He won't be as independent as a little horse, serpent or wolf, I have no idea how to keep a human baby alive. Nothing is ready yet! We don't even have a name for him! He won't love me, I'm a failure!'

'Why would anyone not love you, Lolo, you're a sweetheart,' Tony smiled awkwardly but for some reason trivialising Loki's pain did not solve the problem.

'I'm going to disappoint him, even though I'm doing my best, because that's what I do, I fuck things up,' Loki explained frantically while gesturing quite aggressively. Tony would have hugged him but keeping some distance at that moment seemed like a safer option. 'I've never been good enough to deserve Odin's affection and-'

'Listen to me,' Tony said firmly as he sat next to his troubled god. 'You're overreacting. All parents make mistakes and hope that children will forgive them one day. Nobody's perfect. Our boy will not judge your choice of diapers or your singing voice, he will just want to be near you. Relax, you're doing great, everything's fine.'

Loki looked at him for a moment or two, wondering if he should accept the consolation or rant some more about their tragic situation. Then the baby kicked him, as if urging his mummy to stop being so stressed out all the time. They all needed some peace and quiet before the birth.

'You have to help me sort this out,' Loki pointed to the mess he created and Tony gave a nod. 'And bring me some chocolate pudding with chocolate whipped cream.'  

'We could name him Corey.'

'That's an awful name,' Loki scoffed. The boy kicked again, this time to express his joy, he loved his name, chosen by his father. 'Oh, fine, Corey.'

Stuffed with chocolate pudding, hazelnut ice-cream and a dozen of chocolate chip cookies, Loki agreed to take some rest. However, watching Tony mix thin and thick one-pieces made him break his promise and after an embarrassingly long attempt at getting up, Loki sorted the baby clothes, ironed the towels again and finally vacuumed the bedroom because only he cared enough to do it right.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As a childless woman, the only time I experienced some kind of nesting was when I waited for my kitten. Uuu, that was fun, buying milk and dry food for kittens, a litterbox and toys. My kitty was so excited she got her own litterbox that she didn't have to share with her mummy or siblings that she bit the edges of it very enthusiastically. You know what they say- children are for people who can't have cats!


End file.
